


His Little Warrior

by thelyons18



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyons18/pseuds/thelyons18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Elza,the death of her parents has her living in the blue mountains under the care of Thorin Okensheild growing up with the princes, takes place before during the quest,and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THIS IS MY OWN SPIN OFF OF THE HOBBIT AND HOW I THINK IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN.

Elza stopped in her tracks, seeing the blood on the path before her, scared, wishing for her parents to be with her, but unfortunately they were long behind her, dead. They were on their way home from camping, when the orcs attacked, she killed three but there were so many her parents told her to run as fast as she could, kissing her temples and telling her to be strong. She wish she has stayed and fought, feeling like a coward, but she must get to the blue mountains as fast as she can, to warn of the orcs. 

She woke up, gasping for breath as a scream escapes her lips, the dream keeps coming back to haunt her. Fili, Kili andThorin run into the room, panicking asking if shes okay.

Elza: I’m fine, sorry to alarm you, i had a night terror…im sorry..

All together Thorin Fili and Kili say its okay and ask if she needs anything, a drought to help her sleep but she says no, Thorin leaves as does Fii.

Kili: Elza, im truly sorry..

Elza: its okay..will you sleep in here tonight? i dont want to be alone. She starts crying silently, Kili rushes over and puts a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her forehead.

”yes, dear heart, I wish i could help with your dreams…”

"please just hold me, i feel so safe when you do…"

He shuffles under the blanket, arranging her so that her head lays upon his chest, he feels how cold she is, and how violently she was shaking. He cant help but feel helpless, after fifteen years, she still has the nightmare of that horrible night. He just wants her to be happy, like she was before that terrible night.

"Kili, im so happy you are here with me, you’re such a sweet soul.."

She mumbles that she loves him in her sleep, he has never heard her tell anybody since before her parents passed that, and a small smile creeps across his face, he wont tell Fili, but he will always cherish this moment. Laying with her feels so right, Kili knew that Elza was his One since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Chocolate brown hair, straight but the ends always had a curl, brown eyes, her pale skin, creamy soft, and her lips, pink, and looked so delicious he had to force himself not to kiss them. She was just a few inches shorter than him, which he loved, and she was light as a feather, so he would always throw her over his shoulders when she would get angry and he and Fili for teasing her. 

He always knew that she had feelings for him, but she was so shy and kept it a secret, untill a few moons ago, they had been drinking ale at the nearest tavern, she grabbed his hand, and he followed her out side to sit in the moon light, she told him about how safe he made her feel, she never felt like she had to hide who she truly was when it was just the two of them, and she told him that he was her sun and stars,”shekh ma shieraki anni ” she had said, in a foreign language he had never heard of.

She started crying out quietly in her sleep, so he gently kissed her atop her head and whispered sweet nothings, hoping to help her dream of something sweet. 

He started falling asleep, he held her hands and kissed her head one last time, for good measure and let the dream world consume him.

As she was snuggled against Kili, she dreamed of him, which was a relief. they were near a lake, it was a hot summer day, they just had on their smalls to cover up,Elza ran and jumped into the lake to cool down and Kili ran after her. He pulled her over to him and lifted her slender body out of the water and threw her just a few feet away, she screamed, but was having so much fun, she playfully hit him in the chest and he hugged her up close and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she started blushing, having the image of him kissing her flash through her mind, and hid her face so he wouldn’t see. He asked what was wrong and she said nothing and tugged away, so he cupped her face and kissed her, with so much passion and fieriness she felt like she was going to feint. But then he made a grunting noise, like he was in pain, and he fell backwards into the water,and blood flowed into the water around him, Elza, scared started to cry and started dragging him to the shore, she flipped him over and saw an ugly black arrow protruding into his back, she scream for help but no one came, her sweet prince was dying. As she was about to go search for help, something grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into the water, and whoever- what ever plunged her head underwater, drowning her,and she tried to get away they hit her head with something hard, and her mouth and lungs filled with water, her last thought was of her beautiful prince, and how she wished she would have told him she loved him.”

Elza woke up, scared but happy to hear Kili’s heart beat and soft snore, she arranged herself so that she was all but straddling him, and kissed him lightly to wake him up.It was still dark out side, and she felt bad for waking him, but she needed to hear his voice.

Kili: Whats wrong my dear heart, are you okay? did you have another night terror?

"It was so horrible Kili,it started out so beautiful but right before i woke up, I- I couldn’t save you” she sobbed 

"Do not worry, i am here, i will always be here for you, calm down, just breath dear heart, breath."

"i need to tell you something Kili.. ”

“ Yes my dove?” he says as he wonders what she will say, As he has something to tell her, and a present to give her. 

" Kili, ive known you most of my life,we do everything together, we spend a lot of time together and well.. i love more than a brother.."

" I know, you mumbled it when you fell asleep with me holding you, and I’ve had feelings for you for a long time..I love you Elza, i always have and i always will, I have something for you.."

He kissed her before he got up and went to his room for her present, it wasnt much, but he hopes she will love it. He runs back to her room, and sits beside her, and hands her the box, she opens it and lets out a huge gasp and tiny squeal of delight. It was a necklace and two beads, made of silver and emeralds, she had tears seeping from the corners of her eyes, she turns to him and kisses him.

"They are beautiful Kili!! thank you so much, I love you!"

" Im glad you like them, i spent all my free time in the forge making them for you, i thought the silver would look beautiful with your skin, and the emeralds would be a stunning contrast to your eyes" 

She kisses him with as much passion she can muster at this early hour,and he holds her so close,he can hear the pitter patter of he heart.

” May I put the beads in your hair, dear heart?”

She nods with her cute smile and turns around, sitting in his lap, hr grabs the nearest brush and gently brushes out the tangles that formed in her sleep. He hums a happy tune as he starts two braids- one on each side of her face just above her ears. 

" You are so beautiful, dear heart."

" As are you my prince." she presses a soft kiss to his lips and they lay back down to cuddle, he pulls her close when he feels her shiver,kising her forehead and falling back to sleep.

As she lays there, she thinks about what she wants to make and present to Kili, she thinks about twin blades or making a bow and quiver, and she is going to make two beads for him, silver with his sigil and sapphire stones, she just has to do it in secret to surprise him. She thinks of asking Fili to help her, but decides not to as he might tell his baby brother, so she makes a mental note to ask thorin, as she needs to talk to him anyways.

A few hours later she wakes up to find Kili gone, but she remembered he had to leave so thorin wouldnt be cross, since they are older sleep overs arent okay as they are Of Age now.

She finds thorin in his study, boring over paper work, he glances up at her and tells her to come give her a hug, growing up she always called him uncle thorin, and to this day she still does.

"Thorin, may i have your help with something?"

he looks at the necklace and the beads in her hair, and gives her that smile she loved so much.

" Ah i see Kili gave you his gifts, they are beautiful young elizabth"

"elza" she interrupts, she rarely goes by her real name anymore. 

He eyes her but flashes a smile, ” what can i help you with, Elza?

" Well ive really wanted to give something to kili, i want to work in the forge and make him twin blades or a bow…" she trails off on the designs and plans she thought of, and ends gasping for breath. Thorin laughs and says he will help her.

" So I am happy to see you and Kili are now courting, he was scared to ask me if he could."

"C-Courting?" she stammers

"I guess i forgot about dwarven traditions!" she said with a blush, she hadn’t realized that this mornings gifts were courting gifts!! She smiles and looks at thorin, and gives him a big hug before running to Kili’s room, to see he wasnt there, but Fili was.

"I see you are happy with my baby brothers gifts, Elza." he says with a smile and wink.

" Oh hush! Let me be happy! you will find your One someday Fili. i have a favor to ask of you!"

He cocks his head and raises a golden eye brow,”and it is?” he says with a smile.

"Can you take Kili on a hunting or camping trip for a few days? I want to do something for him but dont want him snooping around to find out what it is before i can present it to him. Please please please Fili! ill do what ever you ask in return of this favor!" 

He has an amused smile on his face,” Yes,i will make plans and leave tomorrow, and i will think on how you can repay me.” he says with a joking tone.

She hurries into her room to bathe and dress for today, she tidies up her room and wash room, glancing in the mirror and seeing how beautiful the gifts are, smiling into her reflection. She hears her door open and close so she shes who it is, kili had already made herself comfortable on her freshly made bed. 

" I guess Fili and i are going on a hunting trip for a week." he looks sad but she can see the sparkle in his eyes. He hates being away from her for so long but hunting brings a natural high to him.

"I hope you have fun, my sweet prince." He looks into her eyes,and pulls her close to steal a kiss.She deepens the kiss,his hands fiddeling around her waist, massaging the sensitive skin on the sharps of her hip bones, slowly going down, she gasps and he laughs, he loved teasing her like that, hearing her gasp and moan and stopping, to see the look on her face when he didnt give in. He promised to himself that he would not take her innocence untill they married, if she had reciprocated their feelings.

He tugged down her shirt and they settled on her bed, they had no duties today so they were free to cuddle and sleep the day away.


	2. the beginnings of a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gandalf tells Thorin its time to take back erabor, the trio has to train, building the story up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i own nothing, this is just my own version of the hobbit.

•Elza.  
Tomorrow they would be returning from the hunting trip. Elza only had to do a few more things and the gifts would be ready to present to kili when the time is right. Thorin helped her find the materials to make him a new bow. She had embellished kili’s sigil into the wooden part with a dwarfish word for family next to it. She was dead tired, she had not slept very well while he was gone. She was just ready to embrace him and inhale his musky scent, and cuddle.  
•kili•  
They had a good hunt, they had killed enough game that they would not go hungry for weeks. Though he was having a good time, he was worried about Elza. Not sleeping next to her was hard, he knew she probably had not slept a wink and if she got any at all, she would have night terrors. Fili let on that Elza was doing something for kili but wouldn’t say what. He was curious and prodded he brother but he wouldn’t give it away. With a disgruntled sign he rolled over to look into the fire. He would make Fili get up early to head back home in the morning. He falls sleep with her name on his lips.  
•thorin•  
Gandalf rushed into his study, with Dawlin behind him. Confused of why the wizard was there he started to ask questions but gandalf cut him off.  
“The time is right. It is time to take back erabor. You need to assemble a company. I will find a burglar and send word when I do. “  
“I will make a meeting with the others and see who will come.”  
Gandalf gives him a smile before leaving.  
“Dawlin, gather up our best men. A healer, cook, who ever we will need."

Thorin thought long and hard about what he was going to tell the boys, they wouldnt be leaving for a few weeks because they had to get provisions and ponies and weaponry sharpened. He didnt want to bring either, dis would kill him if they got hurt, and he knew that Elza would not like it if she was left behind, so he figured he would have them all train hard and vigorously the next few weeks to get them ready if he will let the trio come. He sat with his thoughts and eventually drifted off to sleep the night away.

~Elza  
She waited patiently for kili to get home, they should have been here hours ago, Thorin said not to worry, but she couldn't stop. She finished his gifts and had put on her best dress, braided her hair and made sure she looked her best for him when he got home. She lays down, resting her head thinking oh her prince, and she falls asleep. A few hours later Kili comes in and kisses her on the temple,and gently wakes her up. "my dear heart, I've missed you so much. Have you gotten much sleep the last few days?" "Not really..I've missed you too much to sleep, and i was scared i would get a bad dream and you wouldnt be here to make it better..." she said shyly. She was looking down at her toes, embarrassed. Kili took her face in his hands and looked into her beautiful eyes, kissed her once and said," Fili said you were doing something for me, but wouldnt tell me what.'' "he will be getting an earful later." she said dryly. She had no idea how he figured out what she was doing for him. "Well i was going to wait for the right time, but i guess i shall give them to now." She opens her wardrobe and brings out two boxes, one big, the other small. He looks at her with an inquisitive look in his eyes, and sits down on her bed. She hands them to him, giving the smaller first. "These are beautiful, my darling. Did you make them?" "yes..I wanted to give you courting beads too.." He leaned over and kissed her, She hands the bigger box over, waiting to see the excitement on his face. He opens the box and is quit surprised. It is a beautiful bow, he has been wanting a new one for a long while now.It has his sigil engraved and has a dwarvish word.He is so happy, He puts the bow down and looks at her. "This is truly beautiful , thank you so much!" This is why i had Fili take you out on a hunting trip, so i would have time to make everything with out you poking around and finding it! She winks at him, Theres a knock at the door that startles them both. Elza opens the door to see Thorin. " WE must talk. Come to my office, the both of you."


	3. Unexpected news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have been summoned to a meeting with thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing

_Thorin_

_  
_He looks at all three of them, he has decided that Elza shall not go, he would not put her in danger, she is far too precious to be hurt or killed, even if she was an elf, she is a young one. He didnt even want to bring Kili, but as one of his heirs he has to, for him to preotect Fili, as part of his oath. Elza looks at him, tears in her eyes, face red with anger.He feels bad to see the lass so sad, but its for the better.Fili and Kili look at him with shocked, sad eyes, they do not want to be serperated, they have all been together, done everything to gether since they were little.

"Uncle,"Kili leaded," Please, let her come, she will be useful.."

Thorin looks around, and dismisses Fili.

"You may not understand, but im doing this for your safty. i will not bring you to reclaim  Erabor. Elizabeth,Look at me, i love you, this is why we are leaving you behind."

 

“Thorin, how can you possibly think its logical to leave me behind? I am the grand daughter of a great Quendi. Though i am small, i have many uses, i can kill Smaug the terrible in the blink of an eye.” Elza says hopelessly. She does not want to be left behind. She wants to follow her prince and take back erabor. She feels so much pain in her heart after she sees the look Thorin throws at her.

"I WILL NOT HEAR OF THIS. MY WORD IS FINAL, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HARMED. Elza, I care for your safety, if you got hurt.. it would kill me inside. You are far too precious to us."

She glares at him, but holds her tongue. He may have a point, but she was still angry. She is of age and can make her own decisions, so she returns to her room to come up with a plan to follow them to erabor, it will be hard, but she thinks she can do it. She will get two horses, one to hold all of her gear, and the other to ride upon. As she was figuring everything out she didnt hear kili come in, so lost and deep in her thoughts. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, planting a kiss on her head, she yelped.

"Kili! You nearly scared me to death!!" with feinted scaredness she turned around and looks into those sad puppy dog eyes, she can tell he is upset too, she pulls him into her tightly, and listens to his heart beat, starting to cry, she loses her cool.

"Dear heart, please dont cry. he has his reasons…though i want you to come, i would protect you with my life.I love you."

: I just dont want to be left behind… You know i can help, im skilled with blade,bow an axe, i can hunt my own game and see and hear better than any dwarf, Im not a little girl.”

"I know my sweet, but you know how uncle is, he wont change his mind… maybe we can get the wizard to convice him,an elf as powerful as you would be a great asset to this quest. But come along now, lets go to dinner and get this off our mind."

"Fine, but i cant promise to hold a smile on my face." He sighs, leaning over he kisses her forehead and swoops her over his shoulder, and on their way they go to dinner.

"Aye, what wrong lass?"

"Thorin wont let her come with us,Balin."

"Shut up Fili, or ill make you." Says an angry Elza. She will apologize later, but she really is hurt. She is the first elf the dwarves have accepted, not because she comes from a high power line, but because she may look like an elf, she is a dwarf in her own heart, She has the best healing abilities, and can drink any dwarven man under the table, twice.

"ah, I figured as much, maybe he will come around, such a stubborn man, he is.Keep yer head up lass."

She gave him a smile and returned to her food, that she had almost not even touched.She excused herself and went to her room, She thought about her plan more, satisfied, she turned her mind to Kili. Tonight, she would give herself to him, to form a bond, though they wouldn't have a ceremony wedding, the bond created when an elf gave herself to another is what made the marriage. She took a bath, scrubbing herself clean,and washing her hair, she put on the prettiest night gown she had, and covered her windows tight,and stoked the fire, so she wouldnt freeze waiting for kili. She was just falling asleep when he came in.

Kili

She looked beautiful, snuggled up, hair still glistening from bathing, he noticed how scanty her night gown is, he had never seen this one before. He raised an eye brow.

"hello my dear heart, you look..ravishing.." He moves closer and picks her up to kiss her, she has a sharp intake of breath, and trembles, and looks deep into his eyes.

"Kili..I want to make love, to form the bond, i do not want you to leave without it..if i never see you again, it will kill me not to have had the bond with you. I am truely in love with you.." She presses a quick kiss to the edge of his mouth, takes a step back and pulls off her gown. His eyes open wide, for he has never seen a naked woman, or seen such beauty. Her breasts, they were full and perky, her nipples a shade darker than the rest of her skin, hard. Elves has no body hair, even on their sex, she covered herself down there, shy, her cheeks a shade of rose, but her smile never fading. She seemed to have a glow to her, he was entranced.

"Elza, you are so beautiful.." He didnt get to finish what he was saying, she kissed him, with passion and intensity, pushing him onto the bed, removing his jacket and belt, and untying the string to his breeches. Her hands seemed to move so fast he didnt know what was going on.

"kili, make love to me.."

"Elza..are you sure? i promised i wouldn't do anything till we are wedded."

"kili, i want to, its my choice, i want this bond, i need to feel you..i want it, no need it, i have a burning desire for you. You are the one."

He looks at her face and sees how her smile is, the beauty of her naked body, he feels himself grow hard, he shifts himself so she wont see it, feeling embarrassed, a female, other than his mother, has never seen him naked before, he a fairly shit about being naked, because his body is marred with scares from years ago, when an orc pack had attacked.. But the look in her eyes, and his love for her made him feel confidant,he pulled his shirt off, tugged his boots and then his trousers, and his unders, and pulled her close,the hardness touching her thigh made him shudder,he had dreamed about making love to her, but didn't think it would happen so soon. She kissed him as she pushed him back on the bed,straddling him,she looked into his eyes, heart racing, she started kissing him, and left a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his neck and chest, he thought she would stop there but she kept going, down his trail of hair, she looked up and smiled a wicked smile, and kissed him there,and then she started doing something he had never heard of. He slick wet mouth felt so good,she licked and kissed up and down it before she put the tip in, he closed his eyes, breathing hard and fast she started going up and down, first slow, then fast, he had grabbed her head, helping her, he felt when he was about to lose his seed, and she let it flow through her mouth, she swallowed and looked up and smiled. He pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, thanking her for that. He flipped so that she was under him,he started to kiss her neck, and with one had trailed her body, softly squeezing her breast, teasing her nipples, and then he started to go lower, to the heat between her thighs, he traced her entrance, lightly causing her to gasp,he back ached when he licked and nipped the point of her ears, and he put a finger in, to ready her,she moaned,and quicken his pace,and added another finger, causing her to breath harder and moan, she rolled him over, getting on top,she lowered herself onto him, slowly, so she wouldnt hurt so much, and he entered her, she gave a cry, out of pleasure and pain,and held her hips, slowly setting her down all the way,he may be a dwarf, but he was big in all the right places. She could feel him deep within her, she slowly started to rock her hips, forming a rythem,both had their eyes shut,soon she went faster and faster, cries of pleasure escaping from both of them,suddenly she was on herstomach and kili was kissing her neck as he slowly entered her again, her walls gripping him, longing for the pleasure,he started slowly again, then faster than ever before, she could feel the white hot building inside her as she reached her climax,she scared to fo faster, harder, again and again, he did what she told him, kissing and sucking on her neck and ears, he could feel that hw was close as well, and then she screamed, as well did he. he collapsed on top of her,kissing her between breaths.

"That was amazing Kili, i love you so much, A’maelamin." She kisses him and lays her head on his chest,her hard tracing his scars, kissing each one of them.

"My dear heart, i shall make rings on the morrow, i will marry you before i leave."

She looks at him, delighted,and happy, kissing him once more, before pulling the furs up to cover them. She falls fast asleep, with a smile on her lips, while he thinks of what the rings will look like. Silver, with emeralds and sapphires, and his sigil on hers, and her sigil on his. He falls asleep holding his One, more in love and happy than ever.


	4. Untold love

Elza

Her head was spinning. She and Kili were getting married secretly tonight, Balin was going to wed them, feeling bad for her to be left behind. She looks up to see Fili entering her room, she was in no mood for games.

"Do you need something?" She said with a glare. He smiled and handed her a small bundle of cloth. Before she could ask what it was he inturrpted her. "Do not ask, it is my wedding gift to you, I want you to remember the Line Of Durin, if we shall fall..."

She unwrapped the bundle to find the most beautiful ringlit she had ever seen. It was made from silver and gold, intertwined around sappires rubys and emeralds. The very center was a white stone, that seemed to glow, it was surrounded by the sigles of the durin heirs and thorins. It was so beautiful, She gave Fili a hug and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Fili!! Its beautiful!!! I will treasure this untill i die."

"You are very welcome, my dear Elza, I shall be going now, i have some business to attend to, but i shall see you later."

He gave her a quick hug and left the room. She put the ringlet on and fancied herself in the mirror, She was overjoyed.

Fili

It was hard to keep himself from kissing her. Ke has been hiding his feels for her for years and years. It hurt that she and Kili were going to be wed, but he was happy for them. Maybe he wasn't meant to have his One,but he would always be greatfull to have her as his friend. In truth, he hadn't grown feelings for her till he had walked in on them making love, which he was still to shy to tell them that he had seen them. He sighed and returned to his room to finish packing, they will be leaving for the shire tomorrow, to meet their burglar. He had no idea what a hobbit was, but Gandalf had said they were swift and quiet creatures. He looked out of his window at the setting sun and it finally sunk in. He may never come back to the blue mountains, may never see his mother, or elza ever again. He felt the tears building at the corners of his eyes and whipped them away, he prepared himself a steaming hot bath and stayed in till the water was cold. He skipped supper, he would eat heavily in the morning, and went straight to bed, to let the rest of his tears fall in silence.

Kli  
He was feeling so many emotions right now. He wanted Elza to go, but he wanted her to be as safe as possible. He contemplated asking thorin one last time if she could go but decided not to. He put on his best clothes and went to meet Balin and Elza. She was in a simple white dress and wore a ringlet, the one fili said he would make as a wedding gift. She looked beautiful as ever, she seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. He smiled at her as Balin went on with the ceremony. His mother and uncle will kill him when they find out about the bond and marriage, but it must be done. They both said "I do" and kissed. They had to hurry back to their rooms to Change and go to supper. They sat net to each other, holding hands under the table, they hadn't touched their food much. But they stayed and listened to the story's the other dwarves were telling. They smiled and laughed, waiting for an appropriate time to make leave. Kili left, then Elza ten minuets later. She met him in her room, he was laying in her bed, in nothing but his underwear. She smiled as he got up and started tugging her clothes off, she felt the heat growing deep inside of her, she ached for him. When they both were finally naked, they hugged, and she started to cry. This would be the last night that she would fall asleep in his embrace for Valar knows how long, if she would ever see him again. He picked her up, so that he was close to her entrance, and kissed her, so deeply and full of power. He didn't know if the kiss had lasted five hours or five minuets, but all he could think about was his bride, his princess. She moaned and rocked her hips so that he was almost in her, he lairs her down on the bed and put her legs by his ears. He started slowly, looking into her eyes, savoring the look on her face and how she felt, and then let his passion and love take over, he was going so hard and fast he thought the entire mountain would be shaking. Her screams of pleasure drove him on, he pulled out, looked her in the eyes, and brought his face between her thighs. He kissed her there, long and hard, taking in the tart juice of her, and let his tongue go to work, he enjoyed feeling her body wriggle with pleasure, the screams and cries from her mouth let him know he was doing it right. She tried to get him to come kiss her mouth, but he had a different idea. He turned her over, kissing her back as he rubbed his enlarged cock on her sex parts, making her seize with agony and pleasure, she begged for him to put it back in, and he did, but somewhere else. She gasped and screamed, so he started out slowly, spreading her apart so he wouldn't hurt her. Soon she begged for him to go faster and harder, and they both finished at the same time. Her body went limp, and the only words she could manage to say between the gasping for breaths were,"I love you." He picked her up and placed her on the bed, he looked down to see there was blood on his fingers and penis, it felt like his heart stopped, and he wished he never took her from behind. He ran into her bathroom and filled the tub with hot water, and he went back and brought Elza in, he got in and lairs her on his chest, she whimpered that she was fine but he felt sick, horrible for making his love bleed.   
"Kili, it's okay, that happens the first time a woman is taken from behind, I will be okay, my love." She kissed him and went limp again.   
He washed her, being as soft and tender as he could, kissing her neck and back and whispering his love to her. She giggled and let him do as he was. He dried her off and carried her to bed, leaving her naked, he pulled the covers over them and held her to his chest.   
"I will always love you, no matter what. You are my One. For ever and always. Elza, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. This quest will be long, but I will make sure I make it back to you. You mean more to me than all the pile of gold and precious stones in erabor. Nothing could ever replace you. I love you, dear heart."  
"I love you too, get some sleep now, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, love. "   
He kissed her and held her tight to his chest. And he cried, because he already missed her.


	5. The departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company leaves and Elza has to get her plan together. This one is short.

_**Elza** _

The company had left an hour ago. She still felt Kilis kiss and tears upon her face. She had all her gear and enough dried meat and fruits to last her three, maybe four months. Night was falling so she had to act fast to follow them. She checked everything one last time, and made her way to the stables for a horse. The princes had left last, So she way maybe a mile behind them. She wanted to be as close as she could with out them knowing that she was following them. She couldn't stay behind, not knowing if her husband was dead or alive, and knowing Thorin, he will push the entire comapny to death just for that damned Arkenstone, and every body knew that he wasnt reclaiming erabor for his people, it was the sickness, covering his mind like his grandfathers. She frowned at her bad thoughts, but it was the truth. She left her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings, she heard what sounded like an orc, pulling her bow out and slowing her horse. She heard no more noises so she sped up to cover lost time. she soon saw a camp fire in the distance, guessing it was the boys. She tied her horse to a tree and crept quietly to see who it was. She saw the princes, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin. She heard thorin to tell the boys to scout the area so she quickly ran back to her horse, and went to the west of them, to a stream, hoping the boys wouldnt find her. It was late enough that she guess thorin would be heading to sleep, for he has a meeting with the Iron Hill dwarves, Dain, she thought of the name. With thorin going away she would feel better following them, at least untill they got to The Shire. That was going to be the tricky part, judging where they would go and stay till after they got passed Bree. She would have to hide,and make herself look as uninteresting as she could, an elf in any part of this part of middle earth was strange. She sighed and tired her horse to a nearby tree, and got her bed roll out a few feet away. She munched on some dried meat, not bothering to make a fire, not this close to them. She had Kili in her thoughts, She just wanted to inhale his scent, the taste of his lips, and thats all she needed, her prince, her husband. She smiled and let herself fall asleep, she would need it tomorrow.

She awoke before the sun had risen, she washed up in the small stream, washing her hair and face the most, she did not know when she would be able to again. She had a special ointment she rubbed on her neck, arms genitals and legs. It would mask her scent from orcs goblins and wargs, and it also helped with any smells when unable to wash up. She ate a quick breakfast and got on her way, when she got close to the camp site she tied her horse and took a peek. Everybody but Thorin was asleep, he looked in her direction, she froze, hoping he didnt see her. He looked away but she didnt dare move, afraid she would be found out. He walked over and kicked Fili and Kili to wake up the rest and to eat. When she was sure she would be okay to leave she did. She got a good distance away and ran back to her horse. She waited an hour, hoping they would have eaten and left in a hurry, she let the horse walk slowly. Meridith, is what she called the horse, was the fastest horse in the stables of the blue mountains, and she was her favorite. She whispered in her ears sweet nothings, and the horse flicked her tail with happiness. Elza was happy yet sad. She wished she didnt have to hide. But she strode on, following her dwarves.

_**Thorin** _

_**  
**_This morning, he thought he had seen Elza, but he had a sleepless night and assumed it was just his mind. He was not looking forward to the Iron Hills meeting, knowing Dain, there would be no help, for Dain wanted the Arkenstone and wealth of erabor more than anybody. Dain had everything a dwarf could dream off,but wanted more. Greedy bastard, Thorin thought. He had left the others maybe half an hour ago, after the meeting he would find them in The Shire. He hoped the princes wouldnt do anything stupid, but didnt have his hopes very high. He wished that Dis would have came to keep her sons in line. He grimaced and rode on, it would be late when he got to the Iron Hillsand didnt want to be there longer than a day. He sighed and let his thoughts wander.

_**Kili** _ __

_**  
**_He had a weird feeling. He felt like Elza was close, but he knew that she couldnt be. It was hard to leave her behind, kissing her goodbye was that hardest thing he's ever had to do. He wanted to lay in bed and cuddle, like the night before. Feeling helpless he went to Fili. He explain how he felt and saw how It shook Fili too. They had been with Elza every day since her parents died and she came to live with them. Every meal, every boring history lesson with balin, and even sword fighting.They all even shared a room till Dis felt it was innappropriate, whic they all hated. Both the boys had helped when she had nighmares. One would hold her but both would tell her everything was alright, and that they would never let her get hurt, they both would die before they would see her hurt. Fili hugged his brother, and told him everything would be okay.

"She is safe back in the Blue Mountains with mother, Do not worry Kili, She will be fine."

"But Fili, i feel like she close by, am i going crazy?"

Fili chuckled and laid his arm across his shoulders."Kili, you are crazy  _in love_. There is nothing wrong with how you feel."

"If you say so."

"Boys! Get yer arsess moving! We need to get to the Shire in two nights time." Balin winked at them and told them a story to keep their minds of Elza. Kili said a silent prayer that Elza be safe at home. He listen to the story and lost himself in the words.

   _ **Elza**_

 _ **  
**_She had been riding all day, staying a half mile behind them to be safe. She was bored, She had her bow out, shooting small game so she could have meat for dinner, two rabbits later and she was satisfied. She would wait tiill she knew the boys had stopped to set camp and build a fire. Soon night was falling and she went ahead to see if they had camped. She could hear them off in a distance singing, She heard Kili above all the others and smiled to herself. she went back to her horse and got her dinner started, she fed a few apples to Meridith and the horse nuzzled her in thanks. She quietly sang to her self, and finally ate. She was happy to have gotten two rabbits, She was full and she had two pelts to add to the inside of her jacket for warmth. She laid down and looked at the stars, and before she knew it she was asleep, dreaming of her prince, and the last night they had shared together. She smiled and sent a prayer, for protection.


	6. the shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been slow at updating. sinus infection and lots of sleep, but i will post as much as i can !

**_Elza_ **

**_  
_**You've been following the company for the last few days to the Shire, here is where things get tricky.you must gather as much information about what is going on with out being caught. Watching them from the shadows, you see the boys knock on a door, and hear the hobbit shouting that they are at the wrong house,and the boys load their swords and knives onto him, you giggle, then creep back into the darkness. a while later you see a lone dwarfe knock at the door, and hear the house go silent."Thorin.." you whisper, and wait for him to enter the house. Waiting a few moment, you slowly walk to the house near an open window to hear whats going on. The hobbit says hes no burglar at all, and you hear the dwarves agree.You quickly look up, hoping to see Kili, and pout when you dont. Its been far too long since you have gotten to feel the warmth of his, hear that beautiful heart beat, and taste his lips. Sneaking away, you go back to your spot in the darkness, concealing yourself from anybody who may be looking about. After a few hours the house grows dark, and you settle down, you must be awake and leave before them.

  You awaken before dawn, and head to the main road, once there you go off into the woods and wait till you see the company travle by,and wait a bit longer before you start to trail them, when you hear some one running and shouting after them, "IVE signed it ive signed it!!" Rolling your eyes and letting out a giggle  

 


End file.
